


After Midnight

by stelleshine



Series: Bali [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car sex (attempted), Hilarious injury, M/M, Mortified Muke, bali, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/stelleshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're out, and Luke's really happy about that fact...except trying to find time to be alone is a lot harder than they thought. </p><p>OR</p><p>Michael and Luke attempt car sex with hilarious consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

“Shit!”

Luke snorted, pressing his face against Michael’s neck to keep the desperate, hysterical giggles behind his lips, despite how much they wanted to escape.

“Oh yeah, really funny,” Michael demanded sarcastically. “It’s not you with the seatbelt thingy jamming you in the kidney.”

“Oh shut up,” Luke teased, one hand squeezing the back of Michael’s neck. “I’m the one who has to ride you in the backseat of my mother’s car!”

The statement was laughable, especially when Luke thought about the fact he could probably afford a car of his own, that he didn’t have to actually fuck his boyfriend in the backseat alongside his mother’s teaching aides on the floor behind the driver’s seat.

But there was no point in going out and buying a car _just_ to fuck Michael in, when they were due to go back to work in less than two weeks.

Michael’s hands tugged roughly at Luke’s belt, trying to get it open enough to get his hand inside, but with the wide spread of Luke’s legs, it was practically impossible. He let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall back against the head rest. “Remind me _why_ we’re doing this _here_?”

Luke smiled, ducking down to press a few soft kisses to Michael’s throat. “Because the last time we tried at my place, my dad almost caught us and I now can’t even _think_ of getting hard in that house.”

Michael snorted.

“ _And_ , Luke added, pinching his arm. “We can’t fool around at your place because your mum has supersonic hearing!”

Michael sighed, lifting his head to look at Luke. “This sucks. I just want to fuck you.”

Luke looked out the window, to see the Clifford house. The idea of trying to sneak inside to have sex wasn’t ideal, but trying to fuck in the car wasn’t all that smart either. “We could _try_ to sneak in.”

Michael followed his line of sight. “Yeah, but we’ll get caught, and then my parents will _know_ what we’re trying to do.”

“Okay, we could _try_ my place,” Luke begrudgingly offered.

Michael sighed. “We can’t. I can’t look your mum in the eye after she caught me feeling you up in the kitchen last weekend.”

“Well, we were supposed to be washing up,” Luke teased.

 “We should get a place,” Michael sighed in annoyance.

“A fuck house?” Luke snorted. “For the total of one month per year that we’re actually home?”

“Well, you’re too fucking tall to fuck in the car!” Michael accused.

Luke rolled his eyes. “At least I can _provide_ a car.”

“I’m not getting come in my mum’s car,” Michael said flatly.

“Oh, but it’s okay if we get come in _my_ mum’s car?”

Michael sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Look,” he murmured. “Why don’t we go away this weekend? Maybe drive down the coast a little to Bondi, get a nice place for a few nights.”

The idea was _perfect_ , and Luke smiled as Michael spoke. “Yeah, okay. _Shit,_ it’ll be like Bali again.”

Michael grinned, his hands rubbing the small of Luke’s back. “Why don’t we go somewhere tropical, then? Maybe even up to the Great Barrier Reef?”

“Yes!” Luke nodded, letting out a soft laugh. “Where we can do what we want, and we don’t have to worry about our parents.”

Michael smirked. “We can have all the sex we want, too.”

“Well, there is that,” Luke smirked, cupping Michael’s jaw and kissed him slowly.

“Mhm,” Michael mumbled softly, hands moving down over his ass. “Get you spread out on a bed, huh? Fuck you nice and hard?”

Luke whimpered softly, squeezing his knees around Michael’s hips. “Definitely.”

Michael shoved his hands down the back of Luke’s tight jeans, squeezing his ass slowly, tugging Luke’s hips down towards his own.

“Mikey,” Luke whispered softly, tipping his head back to take a breath, grinding down against Michael.

“Keep going,” Michael whispered against his throat, index finger stroking between his ass cheeks in the confined space.

Luke did, spreading his legs wider and rocked down against Michael, and could feel the desire start to pool in his belly.

“Shit,” Michael murmured against his skin, biting down on Luke’s skin to leave a mark.

It was _working_ , and Luke was more than happy to grind against Michael until he came, because there was almost no room to do much else, and it was better than nothing. It reminded him of the beginning, anyway, in London. Rutting against each other because they weren’t ready to touch each other’s dicks, and it had felt _so_ good.

“C’mon, little more,” Michael encouraged, pulling Luke in close.

Luke let out a soft moan, letting his head fall back further.

“Luke, _fuck_.”

“Michael?”

Luke _jumped,_ banging his head against the roof of the car, letting out a pained moan when his forehead came into contact with the plastic light cover.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, torn between staring at Luke, and acknowledging his _mother_ , standing on the footpath in her dressing gown.

“Yeah,” Luke groaned, slipping off of Michael’s lap to curl up into a ball beside him.

Michael gripped his ankle before leaning over to press the button for the electric window, and watched as the glass slid down.

“Why are you two out here?” Karen Clifford sighed. “You know you’re welcome inside.”

Luke pressed his fingertips against his forehead and pulled them away to see the few drops of blood on his fingers. He groaned, not wanting to deal with Michael’s mother when he had a head injury.

“Shit,” Michael swore, cupping Luke’s jaw. “Are you okay?”

Luke waved him off, slapping gently at Michael’s hands.

“Michael?”

Michael sighed, turning back to his mother. “Because it’s weird, okay?” he insisted. “Now that we’re together, it’s weird to hang out.”

“Sweetheart, I’d much rather you have sex in your room than in the backseat of Liz’s car. What if the neighbours saw and called the police?”

The entire situation was mortifying – Luke’s jeans were rucked down, exposing the cleft of his _ass_ for fuck’s sake – and he was fighting off a headache as his fingers pressed against the cut on his head.

“Inside,” Karen insisted, opening the car door. “Luke, I need to look at your head.”

Luke’s shoulders slumped, defeated. “Go,” he sighed, kicking Michael’s thigh gently.

Michael groaned and slid out of the car, reaching in to help Luke out after him.

Luke avoided Karen’s eyes and pulled his jeans up, tugging up the zipper and fixed his belt.

“Wow, you’re bleeding,” Michael said softly, a frown on his face.

“I know,” Luke sighed, locking his mother’s car and put the keys in his pockets.

“Inside,” Karen demanded softly. “I don’t understand you boys.”

Michael took Luke’s hand and gave it a squeeze, and lead the way up to the house, and inside.

“Kitchen,” Karen directed, and the boys made their way into the brightly lit room.

“Oh babe,” Michael murmured, gripping Luke’s hips and got a closer look at the graze on his forehead. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” Luke murmured, leaning against Michael.

Karen busied herself getting the first aid kit, and Michael took the chance to give Luke a little kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” Luke whispered back. “Jeez, we kinda asked for it. What if someone _had_ called the cops?”

Michael shuddered to think of the fallout of _that_.

“Alright honey, let me have a look.”

Luke resisted the urge to pout as Michael stepped away so Karen could get a look at his forehead.

“It’s not too bad,” she diagnosed. “Maybe it’s a sign to stop being so silly and come _inside_ instead, hm?”

Luke smiled, looking over Karen’s shoulder at Michael.

“Mum, it’s _weird_ ,” he sighed dramatically.

“Oh honey, you and Luke have been together for _years_. You’re _adults_. Don’t be so immature.”

Michael made a face behind her back and Luke rolled his eyes. Clearly maturity wasn’t Michael’s thing.

“A little sting,” Karen mumbled, using a q tip to spread a little bit of betadine on Luke’s forehead before covering it with a little band aid. “There we go, good as new.”

“Thanks Mrs C,” Luke smiled politely, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Go to Michael’s _room_ , okay? If I catch you fooling around in my driveway again, _I’ll_ call the police,” she smiled.

Luke laughed and grabbed for Michael’s hand, and gave it a squeeze. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good!” Karen smiled, and put the first aid kit away. “Goodnight!”

Michael all put pulled Luke out of the kitchen, heading towards his bedroom. “That was mortifying.”

“She saw my ass,” Luke reminded him. “And I hit my head on the light fixture! I think I should be the embarrassed one.”

Michael sighed, shutting the door after Luke. “This is so different to what I thought it’d be.”

Luke pressed his fingertips to the band aid on his forehead, and flopped down on Michael’s queen sized bed. “What?”

“Coming out,” Michael said, shrugging his shoulders. “Like, it’s _good_ , I don’t regret it, but I just feel like we’re under a microscope.”

Luke smiled. “You know what? That’s _our_ fault. If you really think about it, our parents have been nothing but supportive. Your mum literally saved us from potentially being outed by getting arrested for indecent exposure or something. How mortifying would that have been for her to come out and get us?”

“Yeah,” Michael sighed, flopping down with Luke. “I guess you’re right. It just feels like whenever we disappear into your room or mine, that they’re thinking we’re going to have sex.”

“Well,” Luke smiled, rolling onto his side to rest his head against Michael’s chest. “To be fair, we usually do. We’re just not used to anyone knowing.”

Michael pressed a kiss to the top of Luke’s head, and squeezed his shoulder. “You’re so smart, why are you with me?”

Luke laughed, sliding his hand up under Michael’s shirt to stroke his skin. “I’m with you because I love you, doofus.”

Michael wrapped both of his arms around Luke and pulled him closer. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Despite his headache and the mortification of being busted, Luke was _happy_. He always was, when he was with Michael.

“I know,” he said softly, kissing his chest. “And I love you, too.”

Michael kissed the top of his head again. “So, about that holiday.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who is reading this series! I've gotten so much love from you amazing Muke shippers, and it is so appreciated!
> 
> Special thanks to Muke rocks, Lu_Clemmings, NoHomoHowellIsMukeAf, UltimateOptimist, cameoclifford, 5secondsofsupernatural, talkingonabrokenline, mgc1995, awesomekj23, lunaloop, radmichael, calumhoodsgloriousnudes, dreamforlife, asocialreader, cocopopclifford, 5_secs_of_all_time_low & horanswillie for their incredible comments on the last installment!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
